Guide to Warriors
by Swiftwatcher
Summary: This a a guide to Warriors. If you need help with ceremonies to herbs to names, this story will help you. It covers some things about the Warriors series by Erin Hunter.
1. Ceremonies

**Guide to Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ceremonies

-ooo-

Kit to Apprentice

-ooo-

Leader: (Kit), you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as (new name, ending with "paw"). Your mentor will be (name of warrior). I hope (name of warrior) will pass down all he/she knows on to you.  
The leader calls up the warrior he/she has chosen as a mentor.

Leader: (Warrior), you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from (former mentor), and you have shown yourself to be (quality) and (quality). You will be the mentor of (apprentice), and I expect you to pass on all you know to (apprentice).

-ooo-

Kit to Medicine Cat Apprentice

-ooo-

Leader: Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting.

Medicine Cat: Cats of (the clan) as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat (whatever reason you you like that apprentice or think she/he will be a good medicine cat.) Your next medicine cat will be (apprentices name)

Leader: (apprentice's name), do you accept the post of apprentice to (medicine cat's name)?

Apprentice: Yes, (leader's name)

Medicine Cat: Then at the half-moon you must travel to Mothermouth (or Moonpool), to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats.

Leader: The good wishes of all (clan name) will go with you.

Medicine Cat: (touches noses with his/her new apprentice)

-ooo-

Medicine Cat Apprentice (At Moonpool or Mothermouth)

-ooo-

Medicine Cat: (Apprentice), is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?

Apprentice: It is.

Medicine Cat: Then come forward.

Medicine Cat: Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. (He/she) has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant (him/her) your wisdom and insight so that (he/she) may understand your ways and heal (his/her) Clan in accordance with your will.

-ooo-

Apprentice to Warrior

-ooo-

Leader: I, (Leader), leader of (Clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend (him/her) to you as a warrior in (his/her) turn.

Leader: (Apprentice), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

Apprentice: I do.

Leader: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. (Apprentice), from this moment on you will be known as (new warrior name). StarClan honors your (talents), and we welcome you as a full warrior of (Clan).

-ooo-

Medicine Cat Apprentice to Medicine Cat

-ooo-

Medicine Cat: I, (name), medicine cat of (Clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help (he/she) will serve (his/her) Clan for many moons.

Medicine Cat: (Apprentice), do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?

Apprentice: I do.

Medicine Cat: Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. (Apprentice), from this moment you will be known as (new name). StarClan honors your (talents), and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of (Clan).

-ooo-

Warrior to Elder

-ooo-

Leader: (Warrior), is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?

Warrior: It is.

Leader: Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest.

-ooo-

Warrior to Deputy

-ooo-

Leader: I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors (or former deputy name) may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of (Clan) is (warrior's name).

-ooo-

Deputy to Leader

-ooo-

Life-Giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift).

Life-Giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift).

Life-Giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift).

Life-Giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift).

Life-Giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift).

Life-Giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift).

Life-Giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift).

Life-Giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life I give you (gift). Use it well (to, in, as, for, etc.) (use of gift).

Previous Leader: I hail you by your new name, _star. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of (Clan). Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.

-ooo-

Name Changing Ceremony

-ooo-

Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he/she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he/she will be known as (new name), for (description of the reason).

* * *

 **Hello, pups! I made this story for the people who need help on their Warriors story. That is really all I have to say, so bye! A.A.-R.P. out!**


	2. Herbs and Their Uses

**Guide to Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 2: Herbs and Their Uses

-ooo-

-ooo-

Alder Bark

-ooo-

Description: Bark of the alder tree.

Location: Grows mainly in boggy, wet terrain.

Usage: For tooth pain.

Effect: Eases toothaches.

-ooo-  
Beech Leaves

-ooo-

Description: Large, broad leaves that can be serrated, entire or sparsely toothed.

Location: Grows in almost any soil that is not waterlogged.

Usage: By ThunderClan medicine cats for carrying other herbs.

Effect: None.

-ooo-  
Bindweed

-ooo-

Description: Arrow-head shaped leaves with pale white or pink trumpet shaped flowers.

Location: Grows almost anywhere.

Usage: Fastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place.

Effect: Unknown.

-ooo-  
Blackberry Leaves

-ooo-

Description: Prickly leaves from the blackberry bush.

Location: Almost anywhere; they are very handy plants.

Usage: These leaves are chewed into a pulp.

Effect: Eases the swelling of bee stings.

-ooo-  
Borage Leaves

-ooo-

Description: It is easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves.

Location: Grows best in forests.

Usage: It is chewed and eaten by nursing queens.

Effect: It produces more and better milk. It also brings down fevers.

-ooo-  
Bright-eye

-ooo-

Description: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Usage: Unknown

Effect: If it is mixed with lovage, it can help cure coughs.

-ooo-  
Broom

-ooo-

Description: Shrubs with small leaves and small yellow flowers.

Location: Grows in ThunderClan's forest territory.

Usage: It is used to make poultices for broken legs and wounds.

Effect: Unknown

-ooo-  
Burdock Root

-ooo-

Description: Tall-stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves.

Location: Best in dry areas.

Usage: The root is dug up, the soil is washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp.

Effect: Lessens and heals the pain of infected rat bites; used to prevent infection of rat bites.

-ooo-  
Burnet

-ooo-

Description: Has oval-shaped leaves with serrated edges. Stems grow 50-200cm tall, with large clusters of small flower buds on top.

Location: Usually found in dry, grassy meadows.

Usage: A traveling herb.

Effect: Is said to help stop minor bleeding on Twolegs. Keeps a cat's strength up.

-ooo-  
Catchweed

-ooo-

Description: A plant with fuzzy green balls on long stems.

Location: It is common in hedges and other low, shrubby vegetation.

Usage: The burrs are put on the pelt where poultices are.

Effect: Stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin.

-ooo-  
Catmint/Catnip

-ooo-

Description: A leafy and delicious-smelling plant.

Location: Rarely found in the wild; mostly found in Twoleg gardens.

Usage: Eaten.

Effect: Best remedy for the deadly greencough, which kits and elders usually catch in the season of leaf-bare. Can also be used for whitecough.

It is best to collect late in the day, as the dew will have burned off (evaporated) so it won't rot in the store.

-ooo-  
Celandine

-ooo-

Description: Yellow flower with four petals.

Location: Grows better on ThunderClan's territory, though it also grows on RiverClan's territory.

Usage: Juice is trickled into the eye.

Effect: Soothes damaged eyes.

-ooo-  
Chamomile

-ooo-

Description: A small, white flower with a large, yellow center.

Location: Can be found in Twoleg gardens.

Usage: Eaten.

Effect: Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also given to traveling cats for strength.

-ooo-  
Chervil

-ooo-

Description: A sweet-smelling plant with large, leafy, fern-like leaves and small white flowers. The roots are described as being knobby and brown.

Location: In the Forest Territories, it was found at Snakerocks.

Usage: Chewed to extract the juice of the leaves or the root.

Effect: For infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. Can also be used during kitting.

-ooo-  
Chickweed

-ooo-

Description: Tall-stemmed plant with fat, almond-shaped leaves.

Location: In the Forest Territories, it grew near Sunningrocks.

Usage: Eaten, such as catmint/catnip.

Effect: Treats greencough, though catnip is often preferred.

-ooo-  
Cob Nuts

-ooo-

Description: A smooth brown nut with a hard outside shell. A type of hazelnut.

Location: In, under or near hazel trees that grow in sunny spots.

Usage: Made into ointments.

Effect: Unknown

-ooo-  
Cobwebs

-ooo-

Description: Long, thin, shiny strands spun into a web by spiders. Very common.  
Location: All around the forest.

Usage: Press over wound.

Effect: To soak up and stop (or slow) the bleeding. It may also be used to bind broken bones.

-ooo-  
Coltsfoot

-ooo-

Description: A flowering plant with yellow or white flowers resembling dandelions. Grows best in newleaf.

Location: Grows by a waterfall in RiverClan's forest territory. It also grows well in ShadowClan's lake territory.

Usage: Leaves chewed into a pulp.

Effect: Eases breathing or kitten-cough, as well as cracked or sore pads.

-ooo-  
Comfrey Root

-ooo-

Description: It has large leaves, small bell-shaped flowers, which are pink, white, or purple, and fat, black roots. Tangy smell.

Location: Damp, grassy places.

Usage: Roots are chewed into a poultice. Can also be lined in one's nest.

Effect: Repairs broken bones or soothes wounds. Also used for wrenched claws. Can be used for itching or for inflammation on stiff joints. Also eases stiffness on wrenched shoulders when lined in a nest. Can be used for burns.

-ooo-  
Daisy Leaf

-ooo-

Description: Thick, dark green, oval shaped leaves.

Location: Almost everywhere.

Usage: Chewed into a paste.

Effect: Eases the pain of aching joints. It is also a traveling herb.

-ooo-  
Dandelion

-ooo-

Description: Common yellow-flowered plant with long, hollow stems. After flowering is finished, the flower transforms a sphere made out of hundreds of smaller white florets with seed heads at the bottom that connect to the flower head.

Location: Almost everywhere.

Usage: The white liquid is thought to be applied to bee stings. Leaves can be chewed.

Effect: Thought to soothe and heal bee stings. Its leaves can also be chewed to act like a painkiller.

-ooo-  
Dock

-ooo-

Description: Common, large-leafed plant with a tangy smell and taste.

Location: Doesn't grow well in mountains, best in leafy areas.

Usage: Chewed up and applied to scratches. Similar to sorrel. Also can be put in one's nest during sleep.

Effect: Soothes scratches, though can sting when being applied. Soothes sore pads. If placed in nests, it can ease the pain of wounds.

-ooo-  
Elder Leaves

-ooo-

Description: Leaves from the Elder tree.

Location: Often found in 5-9 leaflets.

Usage: Turned into a poultice.

Effect: Soothes sprains.

-ooo-  
Fennel

-ooo-

Description: Thin, spiky leaves.

Location: Found in numerous places, especially on dry soils near the sea/coast and on riverbanks.

Usage: Stalks are broken and juice is squeezed into the receiver's mouth.

Effect: Helps pain in the hips.

-ooo-  
Feverfew

-ooo-

Description: Small bush with flowers resembling daisies. Has a sharp tangy smell and small soft leaves.

Location: Grows best along the water.

Usage: Eaten.

Effect: Reduces body temperature for cats with fever or chills. Also heals aches and pains, especially good for headaches.

-ooo-  
Goatweed

-ooo-

Description: Plant with ovate leaves  
Location: RiverClan territory  
Usage: Unknown.  
Effect: Eases anxiety and grief.

-ooo-  
Goldenrod

-ooo-

Description: A tall plant with bright, yellow flowers.

Location: Grows well on the WindClan moors.

Usage: Chewed into a poultice.

Effect: Good for healing wounds.

-ooo-  
Hawkweed

-ooo-

Description: Small green plant with yellow and orange flowers.

Location: Unknown

Usage: N/A

Effect: Like catmint but not as strong.

-ooo-  
Heather Nectar

-ooo-

Description: Nectar found in bell-shaped flowers.

Location: Best grown in shady areas.

Usage: Included in herbal mixtures.

Effect: Makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixtures.

-ooo-  
Honey

-ooo-

Description: A sweet, golden-coloured liquid made by bees.

Location: In honeycombs or bees nests up in trees.

Usage: Eaten, or given by moss soaked in it.

Effect: Soothes infections, is a great remedy for smoke-damaged or sore throats, helps cats swallow other concoctions, helps soothe coughing, and gives energy.

-ooo-  
Horsetail

-ooo-

Description: A tall, bristly-stemmed plant, referred to with fleshy stalks.

Location: Any marshy area.

Usage: Chewed to a poultice, and applied to wounds.

Effect: Treats infections and stops bleeding.

-ooo-  
Ivy Leaf

-ooo-

Description: Leaves from the ivy vine.

Location: Grows in the ThunderClan medicine den.

Usage: By ShadowClan medicine cats to store other herbs.

Effect: None.

-ooo-  
Juniper Berries

-ooo-

Description: Purple-blue berries from the dark green, spiky-leaved juniper bush.

Location: Grows in places that are not wet.

Usage: Chewed and eaten.

Effect: Soothes bellyaches, gives strength, and helps troubled breathing. It is also used to help calm cats.

-ooo-  
Lamb's Ear

-ooo-

Description: Soft, fuzzy green plant.

Location: Commonly found in the mountains.

Usage: Unknown

Effect: Gives a cat strength.

-oooo-  
Lavender

-ooo-

Description: A small purple flowering plant.

Location: Grown in Twoleg gardens. Can also be found in sunny spots with sandy or gravelly soil.

Usage: Placed under a cats nose and is to be inhaled constantly, or rubbed/placed on an animal's body to hide the scent of death.

Effect: Cures fever and chills. Also used to hide the scent of death.

-ooo-  
Lovage

-ooo-

Description: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Usage: Unknown

Effect: If it is mixed with bright-eye, it can help cure coughs.

-ooo-  
Lungwort

-ooo-  
Description: An herb with dark green leaves speckled with gray

Location: WindClan moor

Usage: Eaten

Effect: Cures yellowcough.

-ooo-  
Mallow Leaves

-ooo-

Description: Large fuzzy three-nubbed leaves from a flowering shrub; sweet rose scent.

Location: Grows best near shore, but best collected at sunhigh, when they are dry.

Usage: Eaten.

Effect: Soothes bellyache.

-ooo-  
Marigold

-ooo-

Description: A low-growing flower; yellow to bright orange.

Location: Near water.

Usage: Petals or leaves chewed in a poultice. Juice can be used as well.

Effect: Stops infection. Stops bleeding. Used for inflammation of stiff joints.

-ooo-  
Mint

-ooo-

Description: Downy, serrated leaves ranging from green to purple and yellow in color. Flowers are small and white or purple in color.

Location: Patch beside ThunderClan nursery in the Forest Territories.

Usage: Rubbed on a dead body.

Effect: Hides the scent of death.

-ooo-  
Mouse Bile

-ooo-

Description: Foul smelling, yellowish-green liquid.

Location: Can be found anywhere there are mice present.

Usage: The liquid is stored in moss and dabbed onto ticks embedded in pelt.

Effect: The ticks fall off.

-ooo-  
Dried Oak Leaf

-ooo-

Description: Round, cartoon-like ruffled leaves.

Location: All over the forest floor and collected in leaf-fall.

Usage: The dried leaves are to be stored in a dry location until the time of usage, when they are chewed into a thick poultice and spread on a wound.

Effect: Stops infection from setting in.

-ooo-  
Parsley

-ooo-

Description: A long-stemmed plant with ragged-edged crinkly leaves, Sharp scent, tastes cold and fresh, tastes the same fresh or dried.

Location: Grows best in moist, well drained soil, with full sun.

Usage: Eaten.

Effect: Stops a queen from producing milk if her kits die, don't need milk anymore, or are producing too much milk. Also used to cure bellyache.

-ooo-  
Poppy Seeds

-ooo-

Description: Tiny, round black seeds that are shaken out of a dried poppy flowerhead.

Location: All over forest.

Usage: Chewed on.

Effect: They can help a cat sleep, soothe shock or distress, or ease pain. Not recommended for nursing queens.

-ooo-  
Ragwort Leaves

-ooo-

Description: Tall shrub with yellow flowers. Tastes foul to cats.

Location: Almost everywhere, especially in cool areas with high rainfall.

Usage: Crushed and chewed; mixed with juniper berries, it can help aching joints.

Effect: Treats aching joints and keeps a cat's strength up.

-ooo-  
Ragwort

-ooo-

Description: Ragged-leaved plant resembling a fern.

Location: Thought to be commonly found in the mountains.

Usage: Thought to give cats extra strength.

Effect: Like lamb's ear, ragwort gives a cat extra strength and energy.

-ooo-  
Raspberry Leaves

-ooo-  
Description: Soft to the touch, but with jagged edges.

Location: Found on raspberry bushes.

Usage: It could be a painkiller, or help stop bleeding during kitting.

Effect: Could possibly ease pain, or stop bleeding.

-ooo-  
Rosemary

-ooo-  
Description: Tall with needle-like leaves and purple flowers.

Location: Near the ThunderClan warriors' den in the forest territory.

Usage: Put on the pelt of a dead cat to prepare for burial.

Effect: Hides the scent of death.

-ooo-  
Rush

-ooo-  
Description: It has long narrow leaves and lavender-colored head stalks.

Location: Often grows in infertile soils in a wide range of moisture conditions.

Usage: Used to bind broken bones.

Effect: Helps hold a broken limb in place, such as casts for Twolegs.

-ooo-  
Sorrel

-ooo-

Description: Similar to dock, sorrel is used as a traveling herb.

Location: Can be found near Twoleg nests.

Usage: Eaten.

Effect: Traveling herb, can also build up appetite

-ooo-  
Stick

-ooo-

Description: Thin wooden protrusions that grow on and fall from trees.

Location: Can be found anywhere there are trees.

Usage: Cats in pain bite it when other medicine is either unavailable or not recommended. Also used to help broken legs heal.

Effect: Distracts cats from pain. Recommended for queens giving birth.

-ooo-  
Stinging Nettle

-ooo-

Description: It has green, spiny seeds.

Location: All over the forest.

Usage: The seeds are eaten by a cat who's swallowed poison, or the leaves are chewed into a poultice for a wound. The stems can also be chewed.

Effect: Induces vomiting, or brings down swelling, respectively. Can be mixed with comfrey to help heal broken bones. Helps with wounds. Chewing the stems helps fight against infection.

-ooo-  
Sweet-Sedge

-ooo-

Description: Thick green stem with long buds at the top.

Location: Grows all through leaf-bare. Most common around the RiverClan camp.

Usage: One must swallow the sap.

Effect: Eases infection.

-ooo-  
Tansy

-ooo-

Description: The tansy plant has round, yellow leaves, and has a very sweet and strong scent, making it good for disguising a cat's scent.

Location: Found in the forest and near Twoleg places.

Usage: To be consumed, but only in small doses.

Effect: Cures coughs. Can be used to cure wounds and poisons. Stops cats from getting greencough. Soothes throats.

-ooo-  
Tormentil

-ooo-

Description: It has a strong, aromatic scent to it and a sharp taste.

Location: Found in most cool or cold areas, but other types may be found in gardens.

Usage: Chewed and put on the wound.

Effect: Its root is good for treating all wounds and extracting poison.

-ooo-  
Thyme

-ooo-

Description: Small, delicate, thick, sticky leaves with a fresh tang.

Location: Best in hot, sunny locations.

Usage: Leaves can be chewed on.

Effect: Calms nervousness, anxiety, and cats who are in shock.

-ooo-  
Traveling Herbs

-ooo-

Description: Traveling Herbs consist of sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet.

Location: Unknown.

Usage: Eaten.

Effect: Used to give a cat more energy and strength, and it keeps the cat from getting hungry for a long time.

-ooo-  
Watermint

-ooo-

Description: A green, leafy plant.

Location: Usually found in streams or damp earth.

Usage: It is usually chewed into a pulp, and then eaten.

Effect: Eases the suffering that originates from a bellyache.

-ooo-  
Wild Garlic

-ooo-

Description: Due to its strong smell, it is good for hiding the scent of a certain Clan, and disguising cats on raids.

Location: Not far from the forest entrance in the ThunderClan camp.

Usage: One must roll in it.

Effect: Prevents infection, especially rat bites.

-ooo-  
Willow Bark

-ooo-

Description: Bark of the willow tree.

Location: Grows near Twoleg places.

Usage: Unknown.

Effect: Eases pain.

-ooo-  
Willow Leaves

-ooo-

Description: Leaves of the willow tree.

Location: Unknown.

Usage: Eaten.

Effect: Stops vomiting.

-ooo-  
Wintergreen

-ooo-

Description: Easily identifiable by its red berries.

Location: Oak-pine woods and sandy habitats to sub-alpine places.

Usage: Unknown.

Effect: Treats wounds and some poisons.

-ooo-  
Yarrow

-ooo-

Description: A flowering plant.

Location: Snakerocks, in the Forest Territories.

Usage: Its leaves are chewed into a poultice that can be given to cats or applied to a wound depending on the situation.

Effect: Extracts poison from wounds. Will make a cat vomit up toxins. The ointment will soften and help heal cracked pads


	3. Battle Techniques

**Guide to Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 3: Battle Techniques

-ooo-

-ooo-

Back kick.

-ooo-  
Explosive surprise move to catch opponent from behind. Judge opponent's distance from you carefully; then lash out with your back legs, taking your weight on your front paws.

-ooo-  
Belly rake.

-ooo-  
A fight-stopper. Slide with unsheathed claws across soft flesh of opponent's belly. If you're pinned down, the belly rake quickly puts you back in control.

-ooo-  
Front paw blow.

-ooo-  
Frontal attack. Bring your front paw down hard on your opponent's head. Claws sheathed.

-ooo-  
Front paw strike.

-ooo-  
Frontal attack. Slice downward with your front paw at the body or face of your opponent. Claws unsheathed.

-ooo-  
Leap-and-cover.

-ooo-  
Ideal for making your opponent feel much pain, leap onto your opponent's back and put your paws over their eyes. For the moment the opponent is blinded, sink your claws into the soft skin around their eyes. If your opponent doesn't run away, take advantage of their temporary blindness and perform leap-and-hold move.

-ooo-  
Leap-and-hold.

-ooo-  
Ideal for a small cat facing a large opponent. Spring onto opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws. Now you are beyond the range of your opponent's paws and in position to inflict severe body wounds. A group of apprentices can defeat a large and dangerous warrior in this way. Watch for the drop-and-roll countermove, and try to jump free before you get squashed.

-ooo-  
Partner fighting.

-ooo-  
Warriors who have trained and fought together will often instinctively fall into a paired defensive position, each protecting the other's back while fending off an opponent on either side. Slashing, clawing, and leaping together, battle pairs can be a whirlwind of danger for attackers.

-ooo-  
Play dead.

-ooo-  
Effective in a tight situation, such as when you are pinned. Stop struggling and go limp. When your opponent relaxes his grip, thinking you are defeated, push yourself up explosively. This will throw off an unwary opponent and put you in an attacking position.

-ooo-  
Scruff shake.

-ooo-  
Secure a strong teeth grip in the scruff of your opponent's neck; then shake violently until he or she is too rattled to fight back. Most effective against rats, which are small enough to throw. A strong throw will stun or kill them.

-ooo-  
Teeth grip.

-ooo-  
Target your opponent's extremities—the legs, tail, scruff, or ears—and sink in your teeth and hold. This move is similar to the leap-and-hold except your claws remain free to fight.

-ooo-  
Upright lock.

-ooo-  
Final, crushing move on already weakened opponent. Rear up on back legs and bring full weight down on opponent. If opponent does same, wrestle and flip him under you. This move makes you vulnerable to the belly rake, so requires great strength and speed.

-ooo-  
Killing bite.

-ooo-

Death blow to the back of the neck. Quick and silent and sometimes considered dishonorable. Used only as a last resort.

-ooo-  
Double death bite.

-ooo-  
Seems dishonorable and is only used against very evil cats. A partner and you take on one cat. Once you've got a hold of your opponent, your partner helps hold down enemy cat, and you both bite hard down on enemy cat's throat. Two pairs of jaws will cut off airway and cat will choke to death.

-ooo-

Forest Attack

-ooo-  
Move quietly and communicate with signals. Cracking twigs, startled birds, and rustling bracken will tell the enemy exactly where you are. Keep downwind of the trespassers so that your scent doesn't give you away.  
Look for freshly broken twigs, overturned leaves on the forest floor, remains of prey, or a clump of fur caught on a bramble. Any animal that moves through the forest leaves behind signs that it's passed by-and signs like this could lead you straight to the invaders.  
Keep your mouth open to search for unfamiliar scents. Be careful: if there is scent when there is no breeze to carry it through the forest, it could mean that your enemy is very close by.

Light-colored pelts are easily seen against brown and green foliage, so stay in the thickest cover. Keep low- the enemy will be looking for movement at normal head height, not close to the ground.

Never miss an opportunity to perfect your tracking ability. In the nursery, kits sneak up on their mothers and pounce with their moss-soft paws. Apprentices leap out on one another from behind bushes and tree stumps. These are more than just games. One day, these skills could save your life and defend your Clan.

-ooo-  
Lightning Strike

-ooo-  
Crouch behind the enemy with your patrol unseen. Wait for the leader of the patrol to give the Attack Tail Signal. Spring squarely on top of the enemy, aiming for the ears, as they will bleed easily; caught by surprise, they should be easy targets. As fast as you attack, retreat back into the undergrowth. As the enemy lets its guard down, attack from an opposite angle; do this over and over until the enemy, thinking they are outnumbered, retreats.

-ooo-  
Night Ambush

-ooo-  
Hide in the shadows of the night with your patrol and your enemy spotted. Make sure your scent isn't drifting toward the attackers.  
Wait for the leader of the patrol to give the Attack Tail Signal. Strike your enemy fast and hard; the enemy will be caught off-guard with a battle at night. Cut off all your enemy's escape routes, encircling them with your patrol. If they try to attack, battle again. If they do not, let them through with a warning.

-ooo-  
Double-Front-Paw Slap-Down

-ooo-  
Splash water into the enemy's face with your front paws, temporarily blinding them.  
Underwater Leg Sweep (Front or Hind)  
Crouch under water, holding your breath.  
Sweep the legs from under your enemy as their head is raised above water-level; they struggle for breath, as other Clan cats naturally panic underwater.

-ooo-  
Push-Down and Release

-ooo-  
Wrestle your enemy under water.  
Keep their head below water-level until they surrender, as other Clan cats don't know to hold their breath underwater.

-ooo-  
Underwater Clinch

-ooo-  
Use your enemy's weight to hold them underwater. With a firm grip, raise them to the air so they can breathe, then send them under again. Do this repeatedly until the enemy gives up.

-ooo-  
Tail Splash

-ooo-  
Similar to the Double Front-Paw Slap-Down, splash the water into your opponent's eyes with your tail, temporarily blinding them.

-ooo-  
Underwater Push-Off

-ooo-  
Holding your breath, crouch below the water's surface. Aim an accurate pounce to the warrior on the water's edge, knocking them off-balance; the element of surprise should win you this battle.

-ooo-  
Rushpaw Splash

-ooo-  
Flick a splash of water at a distance to create a decoy for the enemy, leaving room for a surprise attack.

-ooo-  
Approach from Above Your Enemy

-ooo-  
Gain high-ground. Wait for the leader of the patrol to give the Attack Tail Signal. Charge down your high ground; your enemy will be weakened by having to fight uphill. Use the Light from the Sun. Attack your enemy with the sun behind you, which should dazzle the enemy and block their view.

-ooo-  
Know Where the Wind is Coming From

-ooo-  
If there is a strong wind, it should blow from behind you; that should hold them back and blur their vision with dust. However, if stalking, make sure the wind is blowing toward you, as it could give away your scent if blowing toward your enemy.

-ooo-  
Conceal the Size of Your Force

-ooo-  
Have your attackers in sight from a distance.  
There are two options: either you can group your warriors together tightly, making you seem like a small attacking force. Your enemy may become overconfident, which is likely to lead to them making poor strategic decisions. Or, if your warriors spread out single-file, it will seem impossible to pass to advancing enemy warriors and may intimidate them.

-ooo-  
Attack Both Ends of the Enemy Line First

-ooo-  
Attack both ends of your enemy's line, leaving the middle cats to fend on two fronts; this will leave them outflanked, vulnerable, and in disarray. Attack the rest of the enemies until they run.

-ooo-  
Keep Fresh Warriors in Reserve

-ooo-  
Always keep strong, fit warriors to replace injured ones.

-ooo-  
Feigned Retreat and Ambush

-ooo-  
A group of strong cats screech and attack the enemy line. The group of fit cats retreat; repeat this until the enemy line breaks. Other warriors, usually tunnelers, jump out of rabbit holes and dips in the ground on the other side of the attackers. Attack from both fronts until the enemy surrenders.

-ooo-  
The Sky-Crusher

-ooo-  
Balance on a thin branch; make no sound.  
Land squarely on the enemy, claws unsheathed.

-ooo-  
The Flick-Over

-ooo-  
Balance on a thin branch; make no sound.  
Land with all four paws outstretched on your enemy. Knock the opponent's feet from under him. Flip the enemy over to their belly; pin them to the ground until they surrender.

-ooo-  
The Kick

-ooo-  
Balance on a thin branch; make no sound.  
Kick the enemy as you near the ground.  
Use the momentum of the fall to spring backward before the enemy has time to attack.

-ooo-  
The Slice

-ooo-  
Balance on a thin branch; make no sound.  
Drop with claws unsheathed for maximum injury.

-ooo-  
The Branch Swing

-ooo-  
Hold on to a branch with front claws as your back paws rake your enemy's face.

-ooo-  
The Reverse Branch Swing

-ooo-  
Hold on to a branch with back claws as your front paws rake your enemy's face.

-ooo-  
The Trunk Spring

-ooo-  
Balance on a thin branch; make no sound.  
Slide down the trunk of your tree.  
Spring off the trunk with your back legs at head height to clear an enemy (good if tree is surrounded).

-ooo-  
The Reverse Climb

-ooo-  
Pace backward as the enemy advances.  
Climb backward up the trunk to escape enemy; often followed by the Trunk Spring.


	4. Names - Prefixes

**Guide to Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 4: Names - Prefixes

-ooo-

A: Ant, Adder, Acorn, Apple, Amber, Aspen, Ash, Autumn, Ashen, Arch

B: Badger, Bark, Bear, Beech, Beetle, Birch, Bird, Black, Blossom, Blue, Boulder, Bounce, Bracken, Bramble, Brave, Breeze, Briar, Bright, Brindle, Broken, Bronze, Brown, Blaze, Berry, Beaver, Blizzard, Bluebell, Buzzard

C: Cactus, Cave, Cedar, Cherry, Cinder, Cinnamon, Cloud, Clover, Coal, Cold, Copper, Crooked, Crow, Condor, Chestnut, Coot, Curl, Claw, Cone, Creek, Curly

D: Dapple, Dark, Dawn, Dew, Dove, Dusk, Dust, Drift, Doe, Duck, Deer

E: Eagle, Echo, Ember, Elm

F: Fern, Fish, Feather, Fire, Fawn, Flame, Flower, Fox, Frost, Falcon, Flint, Fallow, Ferret, Finch, Frog, Frond, Fallen, Fennel, Fin, Fidget, Fly, Freckle, Fringe

G: Golden, Ginger, Gold, Gopher, Gorse, Grass, Gray, Green, Gull, Gravel

H: Half, Hare, Hawk, Haze, Hazel, Heather, Heavy, Hollow, Holly, Honey, Hope, Hound

I: Ice, Ivory, Ivy,

J: Jagged, Jay, Joy, Juniper, Jump

K: Kink, Kestrel, Kind,

L: Lake, Leaf, Lark, Leopard, Lichen, Light, Lion, Little, Lizard, Long, Lily, Log

M: Mallow, Maroon, Milk, Minnow, Mint, Mist, Misty, Mole, Morning, Moss, Moth, Mouse, Marigold, Marsh, Mud

N: Needle, Nettle, Newt, Night, Nut, Nasty, No

O: Oak, Owl, Olive, One, Otter,

P: Pale, Pebble, Pine, Patch, Poppy, Pounce, Prickle, Puny, Pulp, Pool, Puddle, Pigeon, Plum

Q: Quail, Quiet, Quick

R: Rain, Rat, Raven, Ray, Red, Reed, Rip, Ripped, Ripple, River, Robin, Rock, Rose, Rowan, Running, Rush, Russet, Rust

S: Sage, Sand, Sap, Scorch, Sedge, Seed, Shadow, Sharp, Shell, Shine, Shrew, Silver, Skunk, Sky, Sleek, Silver, Sloe, Smoke, Smooth, Smudge, Snake, Sneeze, Snow, Soft, Soot, Sorrel, Spark, Sparrow, Speckle, Spider, Spot, Spotted, Squirrel, Stone, Storm, Stream, Stripe, Stump, Sun, Swallow, Swift

T: Tall, Talon, Tawny, Thorn, Tiny, Toad, Torn, Trip, Tumble

U: None

V: Venom, Vine, Viper, Vole

W: Water, Weasel, Web, Weed, Wet, Whisper, White, Willow, Wind, Wood, Wasp, Whorl

X: None

Y: Yarrow, Yellow, Yew

Z: None


	5. Names - Suffixes

**Guide to Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 5: Names - Suffixes

-ooo-

A: -ash

B: -belly, -blaze, -brook, -blossom, -branch

C: -claw, -cloud

D: -dapple, -dew, -dawn

E: -ear, -eye

F: -face, -fall, -fang, -feather, -fern, -flight, -flower, -foot, -frost, -fur

G: -gaze, -glow

H: -head, -heart

I: none (that I could find)

J: -jaw

K: none (that I could find)

L: -leaf, -leg

M: -mist, -mask

N: -nose

O: none (that I could find)

P: -pad, -pelt, -pool, -poppy, -petal, -pounce, -puddle

Q: none (that I could find)

R: -runner, -river

S: -scar, -shine, -song, -spots, -spring, -step, -storm, -stream, -stripe, -stump, -shimmer, -stem, -spark, -swirl, -strike, -stone, -shadow, -spirit, -speck

T: -tail, -thorn, -tooth, -talon, -tuft

U: none (that I could find)

V: none (that I could find)

W: -water, -wisp, -whisker, -whisper, -willow, -watcher, -wing, -wish

X: none (that I could find)

Y: none (that I could find)

Z: none (that I could find)


	6. Prey

**Guide to Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 6: Prey

-ooo-

-ooo-

Frogs  
-ooo-  
Frogs are leathery gray-green or gray-brown amphibians with powerful hind legs and a small brown patch by each eye. They are two to three inches long and covered in leathery skin. They do not walk, but jump in most circumstances. Frogs are found near ponds, pools and swamps.

-ooo-  
Toads  
-ooo-  
Toads are greenish-brown amphibians with thick legs and warty skin. They are three to five inches long and possess a heavy rounded shape. Unlike frogs they will walk rather than jump. Toads favor damp woodland areas for their homes.

-ooo-  
Newts  
-ooo-  
Newts are amphibians with four equal-length legs (unlike frogs and toads) that possess a rudder-like tail for better swimming. They have leathery green or brown skin, sometimes with red markings. Some even have a frill that runs down the spine. They vary greatly in size, ranging from two to six inches. Newts favor swampy areas near ponds when making their homes.

-ooo-  
Eagles  
-ooo-  
Eagles are birds of prey. are described a huge birds with cold, cruel eyes, wide wings and curved talons. They are the prey of choice for the Tribe of Rushing Water.

-ooo-  
Hawks  
-ooo-  
Hawks are birds of prey that the Tribe of Rushing Water catch. The chicks are taken as prey in the season of "freed-water" or newleaf.

-ooo-  
Falcons  
-ooo-  
Falcons are another kind of bird of prey. This is the most commonly taken piece of prey by the Tribe of Rushing Water

-ooo-  
Finches  
-ooo-  
Finches are commonly known as chaffinches. They are a type of songbird often caught by Firestar.

-ooo-  
Thrushes  
-ooo-  
Thrushes are another kind of songbird. It has blue-gray feathers and dark eyes.

-ooo-  
Sparrows  
-ooo-  
Sparrows are small, plump brown-gray birds with short tails and stubby, powerful beaks.

-ooo-  
Crows  
-ooo-  
Crows are scavenging birds with black feathers. In Into the wild, Ravenpaw says that Tigerclaw was proud of him for catching an old crow.

-ooo-  
Pigeons  
-ooo-  
Pigeons are commonly known as wood pigeons in the Warriors Saga. In Rising Storm Cloudtail kills one before Firestar is able to.

-ooo-  
Starlings  
-ooo-  
Starlings are a type of songbird. Firestar likes them: A LOT!

-ooo-  
Fish  
-ooo-  
The sole prey of RiverClan, are simply referred to as "fish," no matter what species the fish is.

-ooo-  
Moles  
-ooo-  
Moles have velvety black fur, spade-like paws, and tiny eyes. While they do not see well they are rarely sighted above ground, making them difficult for cats to kill. Moles can be found anywhere that earthworms are.

-ooo-  
Shrews (land)  
-ooo-  
Shrews are small rodent-like creatures with gray to brown fur, long noses, small eyes and somewhat rounded bodies. They live in woodland areas or near hedgerows, while keeping most of their activity to the night, dusk, or dawn.

-ooo-  
Water Shrews  
-ooo-  
Water Shrews are large shrews who are well adapted to life in and on the edge of water. They have small ears, a waterproof coat and tail with a line of stiff fur that acts as a rudder. They are active mainly at night, usually just before dawn. They live in burrows at the edge of unpolluted flowing water.

-ooo-  
Rabbits  
-ooo-  
Rabbits are compact, apprentice sized animals with long legs, oval shaped heads, and long ears. Their fur is typically brown with ruddy streaks, the underside of the animal normally being paler than the topside. Their fur is thick and soft, but not waterproof. Rabbits live in burrows they dig in soil that is soft enough. They prefer the mouths of these burrows to be located in areas with a lot of cover.

-ooo-  
Hares  
-ooo-  
Hares match cats in size, with long legs and ears similar to a rabbit. Their fur is most commonly an orange shade of brown. They live in shallow scrapes in the ground at the bases of brush and briar. They are most active at dusk and dawn, favoring the cover of dark for their foraging efforts.

-ooo-  
Adders  
-ooo-  
Adders are snakes with long dark-colored bodies that are marked with indented zig-zag stripes. Their head also possess a V or X shaped light colored marking. The bite of the adder is very dangerous, being venomous. Adders favor areas of dense woodland with sunny areas suitable for warming themselves.

-ooo-  
Snakes  
-ooo-  
Snakes are long thin animals with mottled skin in shades of dark and light brown that ranges from yellow to red. In appearance most snakes are very similar to Adders, and in some cases it can be difficult to tell the difference. They will even behave as adders do in an attempt to frighten potential predators. Snakes favor homes near bodies of water, with good locations to both hunting rodents and sunning themselves.

-ooo-  
Lizards  
-ooo-  
Lizards are small brown reptiles with mottled, leathery skin and low slung bodies. Their tails are long and whip-like, and their legs stick out of the sides of their bodies rather than behind under them. Lizards live in many areas, but favor those with ground cover and moisture that attracts the insects they eat.

-ooo-  
Squirrels

-ooo-

Squirrels are kitten-sized rodents with long, fluffy tails and clever paws. The majority of squirrels are gray, though the occasional red might be seen. They are agile and can climb trees without problem.

-ooo-  
Voles

-ooo-

Voles are very small brown rodents with mid-length tails and small ears. All voles are nimble, though only some species of them are good climbers. They live in grassy fields, scrub-lands, woodlands and gardens with enough cover for them to be comfortable.

-ooo-  
Water Voles  
-ooo-  
Water voles are small rodents with short noses, tails and dense brown fur. They are most active during daylight hours and prefer to make their homes near slow moving water. When disturbed they will dive into the water for safety with a distinctive 'plop'.

-ooo-  
Mice  
-ooo-  
Mice are small brown rodents with long naked tails, whiskers, large ears and prominent dark eyes. All species are active primarily in during the night. They are agile climbers and have very sensitive hearing. They prefer to live in places with ground-cover and a steady supply of nuts and seeds for them to eat.

-ooo-  
Dormice  
-ooo-  
Dormice are round mice with a fur-covered tail. They have golden brown fur and large black eyes. Because they hibernate any time food is scarce, they are not seen as frequently as the more common mice. They eat fruit, flowers and other high-energy food, and can be found anywhere these things are abundant.

-ooo-  
Rats  
-ooo-  
Rats are kitten-sized rodents with long bald tails and fur that ranges from gray-brown through black. Rats can swim and climb with great agility, and are powerful jumpers. They are intelligent, and live in colonies called mischiefs. They are also aggressive and willing to fight back when attacked. In the world of Warriors, they live at carrionplace, and are known to carry disease and give infection-prone bites.


	7. Diseases and Injuries

**Guide to Warriors**

* * *

 **Hello, pups! I am back with another chapter to the guide! Erm… yeah, okay.**

 **Emberflame1706- thanks for the review! I edited the fifth chapter for you! Of course, there is still many names I have missed, but the current ones will have to do. Thanks for your help! :-)**

 **Well then, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Diseases and Injuries

-ooo-

-ooo-

Greencough:

A sickness similar to pneumonia that is often rampant among the Clans in leaf-bare. Symptoms include wheezing, pus excreted from the eyes and mouth, fever, and green phlegm streaming from the nose and mouth.

Best Treatment: Catmint and feverfew.

-ooo-

-ooo-  
Whitecough:

A mild sickness like a cold. More common than greencough, but can become greencough or even the fatal blackcough. Symptoms include sneezing and white phlegm streaming from the nose, and a slightly high temperature. This is similar to kittencough.

Best Treatment: Catmint.

-ooo-

-ooo-  
Blackcough:

A fatal sickness that spells certain death for any cat who catches it. Symptoms are unknown, but the "black" might be blood.

Best Treatment: none.

-ooo-

-ooo-  
Chill:

A very mild ailment usually caused by very cold weather or falling into icy water. Much like whitecough, but with cold chills.

Best Treament: Catmint.

-ooo-

-ooo-  
Cracked pads:

A painful ailment usually seen in elderly cats. The pawpads crack from cold or dryness, and if untreated can lead to infection. Symptoms include swelling of the paws and pain.

Best Treatment: Marigold and yarrow or dock leaf poultice or coltsfoot, and poppy seed if there is pain.

-ooo-

-ooo-  
Aching joints:

Basically arthritis in cats. Caused by age or damp weather. Symptoms include pain and stiffness.

Best Treatment: anything that cures pain.

-ooo-

-ooo-  
Toothache:

When the tooth of a cat aches. (Obviously)

Best Treatment: Alder bark.

-ooo-

-ooo-  
Kittencough:

Mostly caught by kits, very easy to cure and is the least harmful.

Best Treatment: Catmint.

-ooo-

-ooo-  
Bleeding:

When blood comes out of you.

Best Treatment: Cobwebs.

-ooo-

-ooo-  
Wounds:

Wounds are injuries when the skin and the muscles beneath are torn, cut, or punctured. They may put a cat's life in danger due to blood loss, infections, or the damage of the organs. Wounds are the most common injuries, due to the nature of the cats often fighting rival Clans, or enemy animals such as badgers, foxes, or dogs.

Minor wounds heal on their own in no time, but severe wounds must be treated by a medicine cat. This treatment includes cleaning it thoroughly with the tongue, stopping the bleeding by pressing cobwebs or moss on it, and applying poultices to prevent infection and help it to heal. Herbs used in the poultices often include goldenrod, marigold, burdock root, or (in the case of rat bites) wild garlic. If the wound becomes infected, chervil or horsetail is used as well. The pain can be eased with poppy seeds or willow bark.  
-ooo-

-ooo-  
Sprains:

Sprains are injuries to ligaments of a joint, caused by being stretched beyond their normal capacity and possibly torn. It causes severe pain and decreased ability to move the joint. The cat must rest for several days.  
-ooo-

-ooo-  
Joint Dislocation:

Joint dislocation is the displacement of a bone from its normal joint. Medicine cats treat this condition by first feeding the patient poppy seeds to make them sleepy so they don't feel it as much, and then forcing the limb back into the joint.

-ooo-

-ooo-  
Broken Bones:

A broken bone is usually the result of an accident, such as falling down from a high place, or being hit by a monster. Cats most often break their legs, and while medicine cats try to bind the bone with cobwebs, the injury usually results in the cat remaining crippled for the rest of their life. The only cat known to fully recover after breaking a leg was Cinderheart.

A more severe injury is when a cat breaks their backbone. This results in the cat being unable to feel or move parts of their body. If the break is bad enough the cat will be killed on or shortly after impact.


	8. Terms

**Guide to Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 8: Terms

-ooo-

Time/Seasons

-  
Leaf-bare - the season of winter

Newleaf - the season of spring

Greenleaf - the season of summer

Leaf-fall - the season of autumn/fall

Quarter-moon - a week

Moon - a 28-day period (one full moon to another), a month

Moonhigh - 12 o'clock a.m. (midnight)

Sunhigh - 12 o'clock p.m. (noon)

Measurement

-  
Mouselength- roughly an inch

Kittenstep - less than an inch

Rabbitlength/Tail-length - roughly a foot

Foxlength - roughly a yard

Ranks/Names

-  
Leader - the cat who leads a Clan, -star

Deputy - the cat who is second-in-command to the Clan leader

Medicine cat - a cat who is trained specifically in the ways of healing

Warrior - a cat trained in the ways of combat; warriors defend, hunt for, and fight for their Clan

Apprentice - a cat who is in training to become a warrior or medicine cat, -paw

Queen - a she-cat expecting or nursing kits

Kit - a kitten, -kit

Elder - a retired warrior or medicine cat

Kittypet - a house cat; the term can also be used as an insult

Loner - a cat who is neither owned by humans or part of a Clan

Rogue - another term for loner; some cats find it offensive

Twoleg - a human

Other Terms

-  
Fresh-kill - freshly caught prey

Crowfood - rotting, dead prey

Gathering - a meeting that the Clans hold in peace when the moon is at its fullest

Moonstone, Moonpool - a place where medicine cats and leaders meet and share dreams with StarClan

Silverpelt - the large swath of stars in the sky; StarClan is represented by Silverpelt

Thunderpath - a road, more specifically, a highway

Monster - a human vehicle (cars, trucks, motorcycles, etc)

Halfbridge - a dock

Twoleg nest - a human house

Twolegplace - a human town

Greenleaf Twolegplace - a place where humans visit only in the summer (a resort, etc)

Horseplace - a horse ranch or stables

Tribe Terms

-  
Healer - the cat who leads the Tribe and cares for the sick cats; the leader and medicine cat

Prey-hunter - a cat that hunts for the Tribe; a warrior trained specifically in hunting

Cave-guard - a cat who guards the Tribe's camp and territory; a warrior trained specifically in fighting

To-be - a cat in training to be either a prey-hunter or a cave-guard; an apprentice

Kit-mother - a she-cat nursing or expecting kits; a queen

Caught-prey - freshly caught food; fresh-kill

Cave of Pointed Stones - a place where the Tribe healer and the rest of the cats hear from the Tribe of Endless Hunting; equivalent to the Clans' Moonstone/Moonpool


	9. Colors and Markings -The Warrior Code

**Guide to Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 9: Pelt Colors/Markings - Warrior Code

-ooo-

Pelt Colors:

Dark Ginger

Light Ginger

Ginger

Dark Brown

Light Brown

Brown

White

Black

Cream

Yellowish Cream

Honey

Blue-grey

 ****Silver

 ****Gray

Dark Gray

Dull Gray

Light Gray

-ooo-

Markings:

Tabby

Stripes

Flecks (Can be silver, brown, black, gray, or white)

Spots

Patches

Tortoiseshell

Calico

Ear Points

Muzzle Coloring

Tail Tip Coloring

Socks (Colored paws)

-ooo-

Warrior Code:

The Warrior Code is as follows:

Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled.

After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.  
Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall.

-ooo-

Exceptions:  
Cats on their way to the Moonstone or Moonpool are allowed to cross other Clans' territories to get to their destination - WindClan grounds on the moorland in the forest, and ThunderClan grounds by the lake.

At the lake, cats may travel on other Clans' grounds as long as they are within two fox-lengths of the lake; for instance, to go to a Gathering.

Cats may travel on other Clan territories if they have something to report or to ask for help.

The code is flexible about leadership challenges. Cats may challenge a weak or cruel leader if their Clan is in danger, and if their leadership threatens the Clan, the code expects a warrior to challenge their leader.

-ooo-

Additional Rules:

The following rules are not specifically stated in the warrior code, but are expected to be followed:

Medicine cats may not have a mate or kits.

Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt.

The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat.

Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan.

Clans must not force another Clan to share territory.

Enemy patrols must not attack cats if they are on a mission that all four Clans have agreed upon.

Cats cannot eat when going to the Moonstone or Moonpool to speak with StarClan.

-ooo-

Rejected Codes:  
Throughout history, several other rules were proposed for introduction into the Warrior Code, however, they were turned down. These rules were:

Only cats of pure forest blood can be Clan members (suggested by Featherstar of WindClan).

Each Clan may only eat the prey they are most suited for (suggested by Robinstar of SkyClan).

All Clan cats must acknowledge that StarClan controlled Clan life (suggested by Dovestar of RiverClan).


	10. Conclusion

**Guide to Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 10: Conclusion

-ooo-

Dear pups,

This is the end to the Guide to Warriors story. I published this story a few days ago, and this is probably going to be my only finished story; I can not, for the life of me, finish a story. I am absolutely terrible at that. I'll try, though.

Anyways, I enjoyed writing/typing this and I hope that you will read this and it will be helpful for your own story. Thank you for reading this story! As a gift, you all get Bluestar and Twigbranch plushies! BTW, does ANYBODY know how Ivypool and Fernsong got together? Totally unexpected, right? I'm surprised, but at the same time, I'm disgusted.

Aren't Ivypool and Fernsong cousins? I mean, Fernsong is related to Lionblaze, who is related to Squirrelflight and Leafpool, who is related to Firestar, who is related to Cloudtail, who is related to Whitewing, who is related to Dovewing and Ivypool. Whatever... Farewell, pups, for I have run out of ideas for the guide and I have to clean my dog's poop!

Sincerely,

A.A.-R.P.


End file.
